


fuck the rich

by midnight_queery



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kara is Supergirl, KaraLena, Sorry Not Sorry, SuperCorp, Supercorp oneshot, but also a thief dubbed robin hood, genius!kara, i have to write them if i wanna read them, i think those are all things, karlena, queer up people, seriously there are too many, she’s supposed to be robbing lena but helps her with the image inducer instead, superluthor - Freeform, they’re going to get more ridiculous, this is one fanfic i can now cross off my growing list, wait i’ve also seen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_queery/pseuds/midnight_queery
Summary: Kara Danvers is not only a reporter for CatCo Worldwide Media but also Supergirl. These are what Alex calls her sister’s “day jobs”.Kara’s “night job” is Robin Hood- the elusive phantom thief stealing from National City’s sinfully rich to give to its sinfully poor.When Lena Luthor moves to National City Kara needs to rob her as well. But instead of being safely tucked into her 1000 thread count sheets Lena is wide awake, cursing out her latest project, a malfunctioning image inducer. Standing there in pj’s and a lab coat, talking to a machine. Kara can’t help but laugh. Out loud. Oops.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Comments: 66
Kudos: 754
Collections: Things I would easily reread





	fuck the rich

“Fuck the rich!” Alex crowed, downing a shot. She slammed the shot glass down on the splintered surface of the bar. “Another! We’re celebrating tonight!”

“Really? And what are you celebrating, Agent Danvers?” M’gann, the bartender, raised a brow as she poured the intoxicated woman another shot. Alex gasped.

“How did you know I’mma agent?” The woman looked around suspiciously. “Who spilled?” M’gann just laughed.

“You told me. Last week, right before your sister came and picked you up. Apparently you’re a high ranking agent in one of those mysteriously acronymed branches of the government.” M’gann winked. “Don’t worry, no one here is going to say anything. What’s that saying? ‘Don’t throw stones when you live in a glass home’?”

“Something like that.” Alex downed her next shot.

“So, what are you celebrating?” M’gann was being a little nosy, but drunk people tended to be fine with that. Besides, hearing the gossip was half the reason she kept this crap job (the other half being that she was still unused to earth and its odd customs- especially resumes).

“Robin Hood broke into Maxwell Lorde’s mansion and got away with millions of dollars’ worth of fancy old paintings.” Alex laughed gleefully. More like cackled really. “The look on that asshat’s face when he had to report it was priceless though! His company literally made his security system, and he was bragging about it yesterday on the news. Said there was no way Robin Hood could get to him! He got robbed blind less than a day later!”

“And why are you celebrating a theft? I’m surprised your mysterious agency hasn’t tasked you with arresting the thief. Since they seem to be of the… otherworldly nature and all.” M’gann swiped an old rag over the bar as she spoke, careful to keep her words vague. She was an alien working in a dive bar full of other aliens- of course she knew Alex worked with the part of the government meant to regulate her kind.

Before Alex could answer she was joined by Kara and Maggie. They plopped down on the stools on either side of her and shared a look when they realized how hammered she already was. M’gann got them their orders, one of the boring human variety and one of the disturbingly alcoholic alien variety, slid Alex a beer, and went to take the orders of some blue men with gills who had claimed a booth in the corner. Gossip would have to wait.

“You started without us? Really, Alex.” Kara eyed her sister with a frown before sipping her glowing drink.

“It’s not my fault y’all are late.” Alex leaned into Maggie and ruffled Kara’s hair. “What happened? Hop over to another world to avert a crissi- crisisisi- crisis without me again?”

“Wow Danvers. Slow down on the alcohol.” Maggie laughed. “Little Danvers and I need a chance to catch up!” She and Kara clinked their bottles as Alex snorted. “And no, there was no world hopping. Just backed up traffic. Some idiots decided having a drag race through public streets was a good idea. Luckily Supergirl stopped ‘em.”

“Good job, Kar.” Alex gave her sister a thumbs up. Kara and Maggie groaned.

“You know too many secrets to be getting this drunk.” Kara narrowed her eyes as she took a gulp of her drink. “Shhh.”

“Oh whatever.” Alex waved a hand dismissively, nearly knocking her beer over in the process. “I want details! I’ve never liked that smarmy Lorde guy.”

“You know I’m just going to have to retell it all when you’re sober enough to remember, right?” Kara raised her eyebrows. Alex just shrugged, causing Maggie to let out an oomph when she elbowed her in the gut. “Ouch. Fine. His security was a joke, honestly. If you hadn’t told me to humiliate him by beating all of his countermeasures, I probably would have just disarmed it and walked right in.”

“You being able to disarm it doesn’t mean much Little Danvers. Alex showed me the gun you made her.”

“I love my gun,” Alex said dreamily. “It’s so cool. Cooler than yours, Sawyer.”

Maggie was about to ask Kara to pretty please make her a gun too, whether or not she could use it while on duty with the NCPD be damned, but someone yelling for M’gann to unmute the television drew her attention:

“-moving the company’s headquarters to National City. The move is set for next week, though Miss Luthor has yet to comment on the recent announcement. The question on everyone’s minds- why is a Luthor moving into the only other city known to have a Super? Is Supergirl safe, or in the crosshairs of a new Luthor plot?” M’gann muted the tv when it shifted to a commercial about some new drug humans had come up with to stop themselves from sneezing. The bar was quiet for a moment before it broke out in harsh whispers and some indignant shouts. A Luthor was coming to their city. The aliens were freaking out.

“Hey!” Kara yelled. She had hopped up and was standing on her stool. “Guys! Chill!” Everyone turned to face her. Even if it went unspoken, a blonde woman with blue eyes who drank alcohol that strong… well they all had a good idea of who she was. Plus she’d helped M’gann stop a bar fight between two aliens with four arms and a ridiculous amount of muscle her first day in the bar. “Look, I know you’re scared, but Lena Luthor has done a lot to distance herself from Lex- she even testified against him at his trial. Everything Luthor Corp has manufactured since she took over has been to help people and the environment, not to harm aliens or further discrimination and bigotry. And even if she is like her brother, Supergirl protects all of National City’s denizens- and that means everyone here. So don’t panic. It’ll be okay.” Silence. Until-

“Damn, Little Danvers. Do you have a hope speech prepared for every occasion?” Maggie drawled. She took a swig of her drink as Alex burst out laughing. Kara scowled, but it turned into a grin when everyone else joined in. Soon enough the bar was back to its usual rowdy ease.

Kara dropped back into a sitting position, a pensive look on her face. If Lena Luthor was like her brother, how would she stand up against kryptonite? Could she protect everyone like she’d just promised? What if- Alex’s slightly slurred speech broke her out of her rapidly spiraling thoughts.

“Ya know wha’this meansss, righ’?” At Maggie and Kara’s silence she continued. “There’s a new rich pers’n in town. Gotta greet ‘em   
prop’ly.”

“You want me to rob Lena Luthor?” Kara hissed. “Are you crazy?”

“No, ‘m drunk. Yer crazy.” Alex clumsily booped Kara on the nose, her eyes squinted in concentration. Kara just blinked at her as she giggled.

“Danvers has a point. It would be odd if Robin Hood hit everyone except the Little Luthor.” Maggie dragged her hand through her hair. “I mean you don’t have to do it right away. But at some point it’s going to have to happen.”

“Oh Rao,” Kara muttered before chugging her drink.

///

Supergirl had saved Lena Luthor five times, and she’d only been in National City for three days. If the woman hadn’t come so close to dying each time Kara would have thought it was some kind of set up. Who the hell had people trying to kill them this often? How had she survived before Supergirl?

Honestly, if Kara hadn’t basically been stalking her since she’d arrived so she could plan the heist the young CEO would probably be dead. Between three shooting attempts (one of which included a sniper), one car bombing, and a fucking missile being launched at her helicopter, Kara was amazed the young Luthor hadn’t created some kind of personal force field by now. She was actually thinking of making one for her once the heist was done and Supergirl was no longer acting as a stalker-turned-bodyguard. She could call it a bonus for being her most frequent client.

Kara didn’t usually feel bad about stealing from the rich. She sold most of what she took and distributed the funds to those her super hearing told her were in need as well as some reputable charities. Occasionally she came across some long-lost painting or another and anonymously donated it to a museum in whichever country it originally came from. Hence the media heralding her as Robin Hood. Nia Nal, a young reporter training under Kara who knew about the whole Supergirl thing (since she was Dreamer) but was left in the dark when it came to her more illicit extracurricular activities, had put together the reported thefts and the stories of mysterious benefactors. Luckily there was no proof of any of it so everyone got to keep the money (Nia told Kara she had made sure of that by checking with Brainy before running the story- she was a sweetheart). Still, Kara felt uneasy at the thought of stealing from Lena Luthor. Sure, she’d only been observing her for three days, but she hadn’t seen her treat anyone poorly. She hadn’t yelled at her employees, or called her assistant anything other than her real name, or even been rude to the NCPD officers who had to take her statements about all of the assassination attempts. She was still sinfully rich though, so Alex and Maggie insisted Kara rob her.

It was 4am and Kara was lounging on the roof of a building across the street from Lena Luthor’s apartment. She was dressed in a skintight black suit that covered her head to foot. It was woven from a Kryptonian fabric just like her super suit, though this had no telling crest emblazoned across the front. She sometimes wondered what people would think if it ever came to light that Supergirl was Robin Hood; luckily, she wasn’t someone who craved chaos. 

The lights were off inside the apartment, and had been for awhile, but Kara could hear Lena’s heartbeat and it didn’t sound like she was sleeping. Then again, maybe she was having a nightmare. Kara had had a long day, full of deadlines and crime stopping (seriously, why did the humans still bother?) and Snapper living up to his name, and she just wanted to go to sleep. Tomorrow Lena would be making a public announcement and Supergirl needed to be well rested to stop the inevitable assassination attempt. Surely Miss Luthor would also need her sleep and be in bed by now. Surely.

Kara flew down to the deck jutting out from the penthouse apartment and hovered a few inches above it, peering inside through the glass (she had tried to use her x-ray vision earlier to no avail- apparently the young Luthor had protected her home against super spies). Satisfied that there wasn’t any movement in the room that she could see, Kara pulled a small circular device from her pocket, thanking Rao that whoever had designed this suit had more sense than the fashion designers on earth who apparently thought pockets were unnecessary for females. She attached the device to the glass of the balcony door and slipped through when it turned incorporeal. She snatched the device and had it back in her pocket before the glass solidified again. Still hovering a few inches off the floor, Kara looked around, trying to spot any security systems. Nothing. Well that was suspicious. Still, she was already inside and really wanted this over with already. So Kara floated deeper into the apartment, on the lookout for anything worth stealing. A loud slam made her freeze.

“Of course that didn’t make you work.” Kara sped through a hallway towards the outburst and saw Lena Luthor standing in what must be her home lab, glaring at a contraption on the workspace. “Why would using a well-known scientific method make you do the thing you’re designed to do? You little shit!”

Kara laughed. Out loud. The raven-haired woman startled and glared at her. Kara laughed harder. Grumbling about rude shadows, Lena Luthor picked up her malfunctioning device and threw it at Kara, who caught it reflexively and tried to stifle her giggles.

“Sorry, sorry. I just- oh Rao you’re standing here in pajamas and a lab coat cussing out a machine!” Kara kept laughing, even as she touched down on the ground and walked over to hand the device back to the annoyed scientist.

“Well at least I’m not a hallucination caused by sleep deprivation.” Lena raised an eyebrow imperiously as she carefully took the technology from the amused shadow.

“Sleep depri-? How long have you been awake?” Kara was concerned. The sun could energize her almost as well as sleep, but humans didn’t have that luxury. They were fragile.

“Long enough for you to exist, obviously.” Lena rolled her eyes and started tinkering with her project again. “Don’t worry. I don’t plan on sleeping until I make this image inducer work, and it’s being extraordinarily stubborn. You’ll probably get to live awhile yet, shadow.” Lena actually growled when the image inducer disappeared. She looked up to see the shadow scrutinizing it. Could you scrutinize something when you didn’t have eyes?

“I’m not a hallucination, Miss Luthor; I’m Robin Hood. And this thing isn’t going to work with this piece.” Kara finagled a small, clear tube out of the device, setting it on the table. She rummaged through a few drawers before pulling out an opaque tube the same size. She slipped it into the empty space and handed the horseshoe-shaped device back to Lena. “It should work now. Go to bed.”

Lena gave her an odd look as she placed the semi-circle around her neck. She pressed a button and her image shimmered before morphing into that of Lex Luthor. Kara yelped and leaped backwards.

“Oh relax, Robin Hood. This was the only face I had enough pictures on hand to replicate.” Lena shuddered. “I suppose I should be glad the voice modulator works as well, but this is probably going to give me nightmares.” Lena reached up and pressed a button again and the horrifying/highly amusing image of Lex Luthor in purple kitty pajamas changed back to that of his exhausted little sister (still in the adorable dark purple pajamas with little black cats on them). “Now that it’s working I can program it to randomize facial features, and even let people personalize it however they like.” Lena grinned happily. It was dazzling.

“Please just get some sleep, Miss Luthor. I’m sure everyone can wait a few more hours before they get to make themselves look like their online personas.” Kara almost defaulted into her hands-on-hips pose, but managed to change it to crossing her arms and cocking her hip at the last second. Lena wondered why her hallucination- or phantom thief, whichever- was moving like a clunky automaton.

“I didn’t make this for shallow humans,” Lena drawled with a roll of her eyes. “I actually started out making an alien detection device, but when I instinctively wondered what Lex would think of it I realized he would be delighted. So I scrapped it and decided to go in the opposite direction: instead of helping humans discriminate against aliens who can pass as human, I’ll help all aliens pass as human.”

“Oh. That’s… actually going to help a lot of people.”

“You sound surprised, Robin Hood. Then again, I suppose I’m surprised the infamous phantom thief would chat with a big bad Luthor in the middle of robbing her.” Lena smirked as the shadow shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably.

“It’s nothing personal? It’s just- uh, I mean you- you’re rich. And I steal from the rich- well I prefer to think of it as redistributing the wealth, really. And I figured you would be asleep by now so I could just slip in and out with something but then you were here working on your image inducer and you were just so cute- I mean, funny. Yeah it was funny and I couldn’t help but laugh and then you said you hadn’t slept in forever and humans need sleep! You guys are so fragile and squishy and loud and loveable and annoying and funny and amazing and scary and smart-” The shadow’s rambling cut off when Lena laughed. Kara was very glad her suit made it impossible for Lena to see her face because she was sure she was blushing, not only from her babbling but also from the way the other woman’s eyes sparkled as her soft but genuine laugh filled the room. “Sorry,” Kara squeaked.

“It’s fine, Robin Hood,” Lena managed to say once her giggles had died down. She had the distinct impression the shadow was embarrassed. “Thank you for helping me with my device. I would have figured it out eventually, but you probably saved me several hours.” She smiled at the shadow, and it was a genuine smile, not a CEO smile or an I-would-very-much-like-to-defenestrate-you smile or even just a bland polite smile. She figured the movement of the fabric around where the person’s mouth would be indicated they were smiling at her as well.

“No problem, Miss Luthor. Happy to help!” There was an awkward pause before Kara jolted slightly. “I still need to rob you though. It’s basically a rite of passage for any mega-rich person in National City.” Kara shrugged apologetically, half expecting Lena to get angry. Instead, the CEO chuckled.

“Alright, Robin Hood. I don’t have any expensive paintings or famous sculptures, but I do have a very old vase. It’s ugly as hell, but Lillian swears it’s worth a fortune. I’d honestly be glad for the excuse to get rid of the damn thing.” Lena’s nose wrinkled in disgust. When Lillian had gone MIA after Lex’s arrest she’d left Lena a very brief voicemail telling her to take care of the vase. Why she trusted her least favorite child to take care of her most treasured object Lena would never know. She’d almost blown it to smithereens several times out of pure spite, but even in her drunken state had realized that that was a bad idea in her apartment and that taking it outside was more work than she was willing to put in.

“That’ll do, Miss Luthor!” Kara said with a little bounce. Lena raised both her eyebrows at that one and Kara remembered that she was supposed to be a mysterious alien phantom thief. Mysterious alien phantom thieves did not bounce, according to Alex. Oops.

Lena led the so-called Robin Hood into an adjoining room and stopped at the vase. It was tall enough to reach Lena’s hip, small at the bottom and widening at the top only to curve sharply inwards again so that the opening was even smaller than the base. The useless thing was an off-white and painted with brown vines and yellow flowers. Just looking at it made Lena feel slightly ill sometimes.

“Well I have to agree, Miss Luthor. This thing is not pretty. Are you sure it isn’t one of Lex’s old art projects?” Kara slapped a hand over her mouth, barely believing she’d just cracked a joke about Lex freaking Luthor, but Lena snorted.

“My brother is a genocidal maniac, Robin Hood, but even he couldn’t have created such a crime against humanity.” At that Kara had to laugh. “Tell me something,” Lena said suddenly, a curious look in her eyes, “do you find it offensive when someone uses a saying that is human-centric? ‘A crime against humanity’, ‘well you’re only human’, et cetera? Hell, even the word ‘humane’?”

“Uh,” Kara stammered. No one had ever asked her that before. “Not really? I mean I’ve been on earth since I was a teenager, so I’m used to it.” Kara shrugged. “They’re just sayings, really. Though sometimes when someone says one and they don’t know I’m an alien I almost out myself through a joke.”

“Jokes are very tempting,” Lena agreed seriously, nodding her head. “I’ve almost outed myself several times to people who definitely would not have kept the secret.”

“Outed yourself as what, exactly?” Kara tilted her head curiously. Lena blushed, but a defiant glint came into her malachite green eyes.

“A lesbian. Do you have a problem with that, Robin Hood?” Lena raised an eyebrow, staring the shadow down. Kara, to her surprise, realized that Lena’s walls had gone up. Meaning they had been down earlier. Weird. She shrugged.

“Nah. Humans are honestly the only species I’ve met who seem to feel… negatively about that kind of stuff. Even the other species on this planet are chill with it. When my sister came out to me, I bought her a stuffed penguin and a children’s book called And Tango Makes Three and she cried. I don’t really get what the big deal is. Just love whoever you wanna love- you’re not hurting anyone.” Kara shut up when she saw that Lena’s eyes had misted over slightly. She kind of wanted to smack herself in the head for mentioning she had a sister, but valiantly resisted the urge. She felt slightly less bad about revealing such personal information when Lena gave her a wobbly smile.

“Well, for someone who’s in the middle of robbing me I have to say I quite like you, Robin Hood.” Lena sniffled slightly and rubbed at her eyes before clearing her throat, a serious look on her face now. “I want L-Corp to be a force for good, and I think you could help me with that.”

“You need me to steal something?” Kara teased. Lena blew out a breath of laughter but shook her head.

“I’m a ridiculously wealthy human who can’t exactly talk to your average humans, much less aliens thanks to Lex. The image inducer will hopefully be helpful to some, but there have to be more ways I can help aliens integrate into human society.” Lena did her best to show her earnestness to the figure whose face she couldn’t even see. “And if any were willing I’d love to hire some aliens for whatever jobs their skills would fit,” she added almost as an afterthought.

“You need me to be your middleman. Middlewoman. Monkey in the middle?” Kara was just confusing herself at this point. Lena huffed out another laugh.

“If you’re willing, then yes.” Lena gave her a hesitant grin. Kara’s knees felt weak. How was this woman so beautiful and sweet? It should be illegal!

“I, uhm, I… uh…” Kara ripped her gaze from Lena and focused on the nauseating vase as she collected her thoughts. “I’ll think about it…” Oh Rao she could feel Lena’s disappointment. Fine. “I’ll help you. But you have to go to bed now.” Kara leveled her best Eliza look at Lena, forgetting for the moment that her face was completely covered. Lena just gave her a blinding smile. Oh Rao. Kara was doomed, and not because of a Luthor with kryptonite- because of a Luthor with kryptonite eyes.

///

Despite Alex and Maggie making gagging sounds when they saw the vase, it sold for a disgustingly large sum of money.

Kara didn’t tell them that she had spoken to Lena Luthor. Or agreed to work with her. Alex was always paranoid and Kara didn’t feel like trying to defend Lena to her sister until she had more proof than an image inducer and an ugly vase.

///

When Lena arrived home after work (she had stayed the entire day even after Supergirl foiled the assassination attempt at the press conference), she was startled to see a small stuffed penguin and a note on her counter. Apparently last night hadn’t all been some crazy dream after all. The little penguin was soft and plushy and Lena couldn’t resist squishing it to her in a hug- she’d missed not having stuffed animals since Lillian had deemed her too old for them at the ripe old age of five. As for the note, it simply said “I’m glad you’re not dead, Miss Luthor. Might wanna invest in some defensive tech for yourself before you go trying to save the world. -RH” On the back of the note, in the same neat handwriting, was a bulleted list of some of the problems aliens faced: learning English, understanding Earth culture, and finding Employment (the three E’s read the small scribble at the top).

///

Robin Hood dropped by Lena’s apartment fairly often after that. The black-clad alien discussed a range of extraterrestrial issues in-depth with Lena as well as helping her brainstorm ways to aid aliens and humans alike. The fourth night the alien showed up Lena handed them the upgraded version of the image inducer and told them to please choose a face because talking to a vaguely-person-shaped void was freaking her out. She also asked them how the hell the fabric of their suit made them look like someone had crudely cropped them out of reality. Robin Hood customized their avatar quickly and Lena found herself staring at Supergirl.

“Oh come on.” Lena groaned and laid her head down on the table, glaring up at the snickering alien. “I’m not going to call you Supergirl. Can’t you please just randomize it?”

“Nope. I would have chosen Disney’s depiction of my namesake but ‘clever and handsome fox’ wasn’t an option.” Kara grinned cheekily. She knew she shouldn’t have made herself look like, well, herself, but if Lena as going to scare her by making herself look like Lex, she would return the favor. Also she was uneasy at wearing someone else’s face- seemed a little too Gotham for National City.

After that, every time Kara went to Lena’s apartment she put on the image inducer and became Supergirl. Lena would just shake her head silently each time, biting her lip with an odd look on her face.

Ten days into her teaming up with Lena Luthor, Kara started working on a project with her: a device that would translate any language into another, be it of earth or from afar, telepathically, and in doing so teach the language to the user. The device wouldn’t have any language pre-programmed, but instead would emulate the abilities of a certain alien Maggie had once dated… though preferably without anyone having to make out with the machine. Between Lena’s knowledge of earth science and brilliant innovation and Kara’s knowledge of Krypton’s science and alien biology (thanks to her father Zor-El and her sister Alex’s studies), the project was going surprisingly well. Kara had already brought a prototype to the alien bar, and while people had hesitated at it being an L-Corp creation they had quickly gotten over it once they realized it got them out of actually having to learn another language. Laziness trumps fear in most situations, after all.

///

“How come you never use my name now?” Kara asked Lena shortly after their language learning device was released. Lena had invited her over for celebratory potstickers. The young CEO had been surprised the first time her alien partner arrived with an obscene amount of Chinese takeout, and even more surprised when her suit had formed a hole around her mouth so she could eat, but had quickly acclimated to it all. She’d even started developing high-calorie energy bars on the side in case the alien needed a pick-me-up during a robbery since some mansions were veritable mazes and it was quite easy to get lost for hours in them (not that Lena would admit it to anybody but in one of her aunt’s houses she’d given up ever being found and had laid down to die -read: took a nap- until Lex had appeared and woken her up).

“I don’t know your name,” Lena replied with a small shrug. She took a sip of her wine and watched her companion closely. She still found it strange that she had chosen Supergirl’s face. A not-Super and a disowned Luthor working together to help aliens, how about that.

“Everyone calls me Robin Hood,” Kara said around a mouthful of potstickers.

“I’m not everyone,” Lena said, giving the glutton a look, “and I refuse to call you by that silly moniker. However, I wouldn’t be opposed to calling you by a normal name, even if you come up with it off the top of your head.” Image-induced Supergirl’s eyebrows drew together, causing an adorable crinkle.

“Off the top of my head? You want to call me hat? Or hair? I mean I guess blondie would kind of make sense…” Kara was mumbling to herself now. What was Lena talking about?

“What are you- oh. That’s just an expression, darling.” Lena was too busy trying not to laugh at the still-confused to alien to notice her slip right away. Luckily the other woman was too focused on the issue at hand to question Lena calling her darling.

“Earth sayings don’t make any sense! I’ve lived here for half my life and I still don’t understand why one avian in your hand is superior to two in a shrub. Or why anyone would want to harm two avians with one rock- are they displeased they’re in the shrub instead of being hand warmers? And why shouldn’t you put all of your eggs into one container- it’s the most efficient method of transporting them!” Kara scowled and crossed her arms midway through her rant, but when Lena held out a particularly large potsticker she immediately cheered up. “Thanks!” She gleefully stuffed it in her mouth while Lena watched with a soft smile.

“So, what would you like me to call you?” Lena asked as Kara swallowed. “And don’t say Robin. Or Hood.” The brunette narrowed her eyes in a playful glare and Kara laughed.

“You can call me Kara.”

///

“I’m sorry, I don’t think I heard you correctly,” Alex seethed through gritted teeth. “It sounded like you just said you’ve been meeting with Lena Luthor for the past three weeks as Robin Hood and today you told her your real name.” Kara, Alex, and Maggie had been sitting in a booth at the alien dive bar, getting ready to plan the next robbery, when Kara had blurted out… all of that.

Kara just nodded mutely in response while Maggie looked at Alex in awe. How her girlfriend had understood the veritable paragraph Kara had said in a single breath was beyond her.

“Kara Zor-El Danvers, what the hell were you thinking?” Alex hissed, her beer long forgotten as she glared at her baby sister who apparently had a death wish.

“Wow Alex, you’ve, uh, really got that Eliza glare down.” Kara squirmed. She hadn’t seen her sister this pissed since she’d decided to continue being Supergirl after saving Alex’s plane. “It just kinda… slipped out?” Kara squeaked with a wince. “She didn’t wanna call me Robin Hood and she said I could even make up a normal name if I wanted but I ended up telling her to call me Kara.” There was no way Kara was going to tell her about the image inducer. Alex might actually kill her. She had access to kryptonite through the DEO.

“Why were you meeting with Little Luthor anyway, Little Danvers?” Maggie asked quickly. Alex looked ready to punch something and she didn’t feel like dealing with her girlfriend’s whining when she inevitably broke her hand if she punched the Girl of Steel. Plus she was genuinely curious how all of this had come about. Luckily Kara was eager to share- anything to distract Alex a little.

“Lena wasn’t asleep when I went to rob her and we kinda ended up talking? I helped her work out a kink in her image inducer and in exchange she gave me that ugly vase and she also asked if I would help her make L-Corp a force for good. She needed an alien opinion and once she accepted that I wasn’t a hallucination caused by lack of sleep she thought I’d be good at it. We actually made L-Corp’s new language learning device together.” Kara gave a small shrug.

Maggie’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. Kara was smiling and blushing, even the tips of her ears were pink. Why would- Maggie’s gaydar pinged. Ah. Little Danvers had a crush on Little Luthor. If only Superman and Lex knew… it took all of Maggie’s NCPD training to hold in a snicker.

“Why did you go in if she was still awake?” Alex was pinching the nerve above the bridge of her nose to try to ward off the oncoming headache at her sister’s idiocy. She tried to focus on her breathing. In through the nose, out through the mouth. In through the nose, out through the mouth. Don’t yell at you sister in the middle of a packed alien bar.

“It was 4am,” Kara said indignantly. “Lena has her house x-ray vision proofed and I knew I’d have to stop some idiot from trying to kill her at the press conference that morning. I thought she’d be resting to be prepared for that too- I didn’t realize how messed up her sleep schedule was!” Kara scowled just thinking about it. Even when she left before midnight Lena would still be up in the wee hours of the morning unless Kara came back and bargained with her to get her to go to bed. Last time she’d had to agree to eat kale. She shuddered slightly.

“Please tell me she doesn’t know about either of your day jobs.” Alex assessed her sister, relaxing only slightly when she gave her an offended look.

“Of course not! She doesn’t mind talking to an outlaw but she’s always complaining about reporters! If she knew I worked for CatCo she’d kill me!” Kara paused at the look on Alex’s face and rolled her eyes. “Not literally, geez Alex, calm down. I trust Lena.”

“You’re worried about her finding about your actual day job and not your vigilante status?” Maggie let out a low whistle. Kara had it bad.

“Oh! That reminds me!” Kara perked up suddenly. “I know we were meeting to talk about the next job but I just finished making something and I wanted to give it to Lena before she left work. So I’m just… gonna go now…” Kara skedaddled out of the bar before Alex could start lecturing her on the necessity of her secret identities yet again. Sure, she knew she’d have to hear it later, but that was her future self’s problem.

///

“What is that?” Lena looked from Supergirl to the strange metal disc on her desk and back again, struggling to maintain her professional front. She really needed to ask the sha- Kara to stop using the image inducer to look like Supergirl. It made it very hard to remember she didn’t actually know the oh-so-familiar woman standing in front of her.

“It’s a personal, portable force field!” Supergirl said happily, a wide grin on her face. She’d finally finished it! It had been difficult with the limited alien technology at her disposal but it was up and running. “The invisible energy field is spherical with an adjustable radius and it will stop any high speed objects from reaching you. This should stop any projectile smaller than last week’s missile, but you might wanna run some tests.” Supergirl’s brow crinkled and Lena resisted the urge to smooth it out as she always did- though this time with the Kryptonian herself instead of a masked bandit borrowing her likeness.

“And may I ask what prompted this… generous gift?” Lena arched her eyebrow. Sure, she’d interacted with the Super plenty of times thanks to all of the assassination attempts, but she wasn’t sure why she’d give her such a high tech device. “Tired of having to save me, Supergirl?” She was only half joking- it had to be exhausting to save one person at least once a day.

“Of course not!” Supergirl sputtered. She raised her hands as if in surrender before hurriedly adopting her default pose, though much less rigid and commanding than usual thanks to her tilted head and surprisingly caring gaze. “I just thought you could use the extra security. I know I have super speed, but I still need time to intercept bullets. And missiles. And drones. And drones firing bullets. And-”

“Alright, point taken.” Lena raised her hand to halt the hero’s words. “I suppose I should say thank you, then.”

“Is that you actually saying thank you or just you acknowledging the custom?” Supergirl asked with a small smile.

“Thank you, Supergirl,” Lena said with a wry grin. It turned more genuine as she asked the hero to show her how the device worked.

“Well,” Supergirl said before, with a small gust of wind, she was standing by Lena’s side. “May I?” Supergirl gestured to Lena’s hand and the CEO gave her a confused nod. The blonde gently grabbed her wrist and moved her hand to the disc, situating her fingers in the miniscule divots Lena could now feel. The Kryptonian’s hand was warm, and Lena felt like it was burning her skin. Which- dammit, no, she was not going to be attracted to Supergirl. Too late, her heart said smugly as its pace quickened. “Now just press your palm down,” Supergirl said softly as she released Lena’s hand. Lena missed the woman’s warmth already. How was she this far gone?

Shaking the thought from her head Lena pressed her palm to the disc, letting out a small gasp as she felt a pulse of warmth travel from the center of her palm to the tips of her fingers. When the pulse left the confines of the disc a purple sphere crackled into existence and expanded outwards, abruptly ending several feet from the desk and disappearing.

“Do I have to maintain contact with the device?” Lena asked the hero as her eyes examined the odd disc more closely. It wasn’t flat as she’d first thought- in fact it looked more like two slightly concave dishes stuck together so that the top and bottom bowed outward. A reflective black line ran along the circumference, and the entire thing was only slightly larger than her splayed hand. Aside from the warmth activating it had briefly created it was cool to the touch.

“Nah, you can take your hand off now.” Supergirl was walking away from the large desk. She stopped a few feet from where she’d seen the force field stop and spun around with a slightly manic grin. “Watch this!” Supergirl cocked her fist back and punched. Her fist connected with nothing and stopped. A small purple wave rippled along the outline of the force field. She punched harder, and soon she was using both fists. Supergirl became a blur, punching and kicking the force field at around 60% power.

Lena couldn’t track the red and blue blur flying around the force field, but she could see the purple ripples appearing from the blur’s strikes. They started out thin and light but grew thicker and darker the longer the alien continued beating up the barrier. Supergirl reappeared where she’d begun and watched thoughtfully as the ripples faded off. Once the barrier was indistinguishable from the air Supergirl gave Lena a look that could only be classified as let’s see what this baby can do, all bright eyes and excited grin, before cocking her fist back and letting out a full powered punch. A black spot appeared where her fist connected and the blackness spread, covering the entirety of the barrier. Lena was surrounded by a black bubble for an instant before the entire thing vanished.

“That did better than I thought it would,” Supergirl commented, hands on her hips. Lena’s eyes were wide and slightly terrified. “Uh, that doesn’t mean you were in danger at any time, I swear!” Supergirl’s hands waved around frantically. “I meant time-wise, not power-wise! None of my other attacks were enough to generate any long-range anime style effects!” Lena was silent. “Lena? I mean, uh, Miss Luthor? What’s wrong?” Supergirl sped over to stand by the desk. Lena blinked at her a moment before clearing her throat and looking down at the device.

“Is it broken now?” Lena’s voice shook slightly.

“The device just activates the force field. The field itself is separate and disposable, though it does treat the device as its nucleus so you can move it around. So unless that,” Kara pointed to the device, “gets broken you should be able to generate as many force fields as you need.” Kara watched her friend worriedly. Lena wasn’t saying anything. “Are you alright?”

“You shouldn’t have given me this, Supergirl,” Lena said quietly. “You’re acting like it’s just a simple security device but it can stand up to you! Do you have any idea what people would think if they found out I had a device that could stand up to a Super’s beating? Do you?” Lena’s voice had risen steadily, her Irish accent becoming more pronounced the more hysterical she got. She turned to face Supergirl with wide, panicked eyes. “I can’t keep this! You have to take it back!” She grabbed the disc and thrust it at Supergirl, and the alien took it from her only to place it back on the desk.

“Hey, Lena, calm down.” Kara grasped the panicking woman’s upper arms and rubbed up and down trying to soothe her. “This isn’t some kind of anti-Kryptonian device. It doesn’t have any offensive capabilities. And if anyone asks I’ll tell them I gave it to you. It’s fine, Lena. I swear. Please calm down,” Kara’s voice was pleading. She’d wanted to protect Lena, not give her a panic attack!

“Why?” Lena whispered, her voice small and broken. “Do you even realize what someone could do with this kind of technology? Why would you trust a Luthor with something like this?” Her eyes met Kara’s, and the blonde’s heart broke at how sad and confused she looked.

“You’re more Lena than Luthor,” Kara said softly. “All you’ve ever done is try to help people. Everything you’ve designed is meant to help, whether its humans or aliens or the earth itself. You’re the kindest person I’ve ever met. Why wouldn’t I wanna protect you?”

Lena took a shuddering breath as tears escaped. Stop that crying at once, Lena- a Luthor doesn’t show weakness to anyone. Yet here she was, bawling in front of Supergirl. And she couldn’t help but blame it on Kara a little, even as the Kryptonian cautiously drew her into a hug. Lena stiffened immediately, but when Supergirl started to pull away she found herself clinging to her.

“Thank you,” Lena whispered, barely audible even to Kara’s super hearing. Kara made a decision.

“Well you are my best friend. Even if you wouldn’t call me Robin Hood,” Kara said, and Lena froze. She pulled back slightly and looked at Supergirl incredulously. The hero had a sheepish smile on her face and familiar twinkle in her bright blue eyes. Lena shook her head. No. No way. Except, certain things began to make more sense. Like how Kara would often dart out for anywhere from fifteen minutes to an hour and come back slightly grouchy and occasionally smelling of smoke. And all of Kara’s connections in the government and the NCPD (she had slipped up about the DEO’s existence less than a week into their acquaintance). And how Kara was such a good thief- she had super speed, super strength, x-ray vision & heat vision, freeze breath, flight, and Kryptonian technology. Lena groaned.

“I saw you multiple times a day as both Supergirl and Robin Hood. You used the image inducer to wear your own face, and you used a lot of your powers freely around me. How did I not realize?” Lena’s voice was a whine by the end. Kara just chuckled.

“Don’t worry. Even Cat Grant hasn’t realized Supergirl is Robin Hood. Well, yet.” Kara’s face scrunched up. Ms. Grant was a way too good at finding out her secrets. Hopefully working as a reporter instead of the assistant at her beck and call would mean she didn’t notice her darting in and out anytime her other alter ego did something of note.

“And why would that make me feel better?” Lena asked.

“I mean she realized I was Supergirl pretty quickly. And by that I mean my… human alter ego? It’s not really a disguise…” Kara trailed off, her arms unconsciously tightening around Lena in her uncertainty.

“How do you know Cat Grant?” Lena knew she should focus a little more on the fact that Robin Hood and Supergirl were one and the same but she was too busy being relieved that her crushes on two different aliens were actually just one crush on one alien with multiple identities. Also Supergirl was still holding her and damn she had some nice arms.

“I was, uh, her personal assistant for three years. A few months ago she let me choose any entry level position I wanted though so now I’m a… please don’t hate me… I’m a reporter. And I promise I never used any knowledge from our friendship in my articles!” The last part was blurted in a rush, and Lena almost laughed at how panicked Kara was. She also had a pretty good idea of which reporter- K. Danvers. The woman’s articles were seemingly unbiased yet always painted Lena and her company in a good light even when discussing the pros and cons of L-Corp’s latest releases. Lena had actually been considering allowing Danvers in for an interview, something she hadn’t done for any reporter since moving to National City.

“Don’t worry, I don’t hate you Kara.” Lena smiled as she felt the tense body holding hers relax. “Thank you for telling me all of this.” Lena bit her lip, considering. “I think… there’s something I should tell you as well.” She didn’t really want to tell Kara this, but she also didn’t want to get friendzoned forever if there was another option, or for someone else to reveal it to her and for Kara to feel betrayed. When Kara didn’t tense up again at Lena telling her she had been keeping something from her she felt a small rush of relief- Kara trusted her not to be some evil overlord at least. Still, she couldn’t quite manage to make the words come out.

“Whatever it is, it’s okay,” Kara said softly. She took one of her arms from around Lena’s waist and cupped the woman’s face, her thumb brushing back and forth over her cheekbone unconsciously. “I trust you, Lena. And you don’t have to tell me if you’re not ready yet- I plan on sticking around.” Kara grinned at her. And Lena decided that actions really were louder than words so instead of trying to find the perfect way to phrase it all she just leaned in and pressed her lips to Kara’s.

///

If someone had told Lena when she moved to National City three months ago that she would find herself walking into an alien dive bar to meet her super girlfriend and their friends to plan a jewel heist… well no one who would have said that would have had access to her in the first place. Yet here she was, slipping into M’gann’s bar, casually dressed in jeans and a hoodie and nodding to all of the new L-Corp employees sober enough to wave to her.

Kara was already walking towards Lena, a smile as bright as earth’s sun stretching across her face, and she immediately grabbed her hand. They walked back to the booth their friends were in. Lena Luthor wasn’t the newest member of the Superfriends who got to help with Robin Hood’s… activities. They’d pulled in Winn, Kara’s friend from CatCo, to be the tech guy. Nia and Brainy joined when Nia had a very revealing dream and demanded to help with the ‘wealth redistribution’, so now they were pulling off even more complex jobs. J’onn had known the whole time and was tired of being left out- space dad needed to take care of his bandit children. The Martian was very useful at discovering hidden treasures even Lena didn’t know about. Lena got to do a little bit of everything, though the biggest thing she did was make them global. Having unlimited funds and a private jet turned out to be great for a band of thieves. She also made selling the goods much easier.

“Fuck the rich!” Alex shouted just as Lena and Kara reached the table. Maggie elbowed her and she looked at Lena without a trace of guilt. “Except you I guess.”

“Well your sister seems to think otherwise,” Lena purred with a smug smile. Alex’s eyes widened.

“Dammit Luthor, not like that!” The agent yelped. She slapped her hands over her eyes as she groaned. “J’onn, are you sure we don’t have any brain bleach that’s safe for humans?” J’onn just shook his head and laughed.

“This is your fault, Danvers,” Maggie said cheerily. “You’re the one who pointed out that Little Danvers needed to rob Little Luthor.” Alex glared at her girlfriend as Kara and Lena slid into the booth.

“Shaddup Sawyer. I was drunk. I’m not accountable for my drunk self’s actions.” Alex took a swig of her beer.

“Well, Agent Danvers,” Lena started, “you seem to be well on your way to becoming your ‘drunk self’ once again. Remind to thank her for hooking me up with her sister.” Lena’s grin was wicked and only grew wider as Alex choked on nothing and Kara blushed redder than a tomato. Teasing Alex Danvers would never get old. This was probably part of why Alex didn’t like her much, actually. Oh well. Lena never had let what anyone thought stop her from doing something before- why start now?

**Author's Note:**

> My first full-fledged Supercorp fic!
> 
> I have a list with like 40 ideas and I add at least 3 more each day. I will never catch up. ;-;
> 
> At least I found a way to type this on my laptop and transfer it to my phone so i could upload it.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! ^^
> 
> (constructive criticism welcome. emphasis on constructive.)


End file.
